As Time Goes Fly
by sandrawiskey
Summary: When your future comes to you, will you recognize it? What magic will time do to you? Or curse?
1. Chapter 1

#

'Vasque is the largest trade center in USS, you can find anything here. But Odllano is the fun part of it.'

Portney said so to Baron in elevator on the way to there.

'I think I've seen enough, Captain.'

Baron responded with not much passion, cause he's really tired. Seldom he felt tired, but he walked a lot of way today, he's exhausted now. Besides, after seeing all those various exhibits, he seriously doubted there's anything could refresh him.

Portney smiled back, said nothing.

When the elevator took them down to Odllano, lowest floor of Vasque, Baron knew he was wrong.

Unlike those magnificent flag stores and finely designed shops with cutting edge tech on other floors, booths here were shabby and compact along the narrow streets which were crowded with passengers and customers. And some street venders even carried out the trades on the street.

And that's not the biggest difference.

'They are all old stuff!'

'Yes! It's the largest flea market in USS. All goods here are second hand…or more?' Portney introduced happily.

Baron had never been a flea market before. Soon he got excited by this pandemoniac world. He had learned USS history already, he could tell some of those goods. That's a Blox galaxy calendar at least one hundred years old, and interstellar catapult produced two hundreds years ago, and speeder bike with anti-gravity technology dismoded more than four hundreds years.

All those he had only seen on computer.

'Oh! A Kincher, I never seen a Kincher!' He pointed at a passenger shouted in thrill.

'Don't point at others, it's impolite.' Portney stopped him while he's calling out. 'Hey, Farhard, your booth is not at its old place. Where? All right. No need, I can find it myself. Baron, with me.'

Baron followed him through the crowd.

'Captain, since you're fired, why don't you open a store here, I can help, and Jimmy knows how to deal with these old stuff.'

'I'm not fired.' Portney responded gravely. 'A Captain can not be fired. He can retire, or die with his ship.'

'But you lost your ship.'

Portney gave him an angry stare. 'We are just suspended and waiting outcome of the probe. Take this as a break. Once the headquarter comes to a conclusion, we will be back and get a new ship, you will never have chance to escape the toils anymore.'

Baron recalled the heated debate in Ethic Council at Headquarter, he couldn't be so optimistic as Portney.

They walked down to a distant street, turned around a corner, there was a small store, with a narrow entrance. Baton found on sign on it.

And in this isolated corner of this magnificent market, Baron found the most bizarre world he ever seen. There are all kinds of fantastic items on the shelves around the walls, and he could recognize any of them.

'Ethan, is that you? I'm coming down in a minute! Help yourself!' From top of the stars inside came down a loud voice.

Baron looked around, took a strange little device from shelf. It's cup size cylinder thing.

' What's this?'

'It's a nuclear engine, people use it on space ships before dark materials engine was invented.' Portney introduced patiently. 'It can support only a light year distance.'

'So it's no use now. Someone wanna buy it?'

'It's an antique. Not its function supports its value, but its rare. The rarer, the merrier. Farhard is one of most famous collectors in galaxy, you can find only good stuff here.'

'The rarer, the merrier.' Baron repeated thoughtfully.

Portney noticed a shadow flashed at the top of the stairs. 'Put it back.'

Baron put the nuclear engine back quickly.

A loud joyful voice came down while a huge frame stepped to them.

'Ethan! My friend!'

'Farhard.' Portney laughed back.

Baron saw a mountain crashing forward to Portney, and the mountain stretching out two short arms pated Portney's shoulder friendly.

'How long since last time we met? Ethan? You are famous now! Out of galaxy? How amazing? You must tell me everything!' His vice was thick, like volcano rumbling.

'Sure. If your stuff is as good as you said.' Portney replied with a big smile.

'You know me, Ethan, Farhard sells only good stuff.' The happy owner moved into counter carefully, then he noticed Baron. 'Your son?'

'No, he's one of my crew. Baron.'

'You are on that ship? Been out of the galaxy with Ethan? Marvelous!'

'Actually Baron is the one took the shuttle through the black hole back, and repair the receiver on this side. We can't make it if not him.'

'Oh. Brave boy!' The fat owner was impressed. He looked Baron up and down, suddenly took a small button shape thing from pocket. 'Do you want a Mimic? All boys like it. They stopped producing it for some ridiculous reason now. It's a little illegal to use it in some planets, but who cares. I charge you only 5 credit points.'

Baron stared at the button, he had no idea what's a Mimic or how to use it.

'It works like this.' Farhard saw his confusion. He pined it on Baron's collar. 'On to Nazir mechanical armor.'

The button gleamed on , then an halo Nazir mechanical armor enveloped Baron.

'It's for the battle game.'

Baron liked it very much. Farhard showed him other programmed armor sets.

'How do I turn it off?'

Portney touched his collar where the button pined. The armor was off.

Baron took it down, put the mimic back on counter.

'Why? You think the price too high? Boy, it's lower than I paid for it.'

'No, I can't buy it. I don't have account.' In fact, he could only walk free on Thales, and was asked chaperon anywhere else. An account was abundant to him.

Farhard was surprised. Everyone in USS was born with an account, only those criminal don't. But, as a smart merchant, he didn't ask. He put the Mimic back in pocket, took out a small box from under the counter, laid it on counter carefully, opened it like a treasure.

'This is the last radio frequency mobile phone made in earth planet, 2084 in earth calendar year.' He pushed the box a little forward, said in a soft alluring voice.

Portney took it on palm. Baron saw a small square, only half palm size. The dark screen reflecting Portney's face quietly.

'That's rare.'

Farhard wiped his fat hands. 'Of course, there's only a hundred or so left.'

Portney checked it thoroughly. It's intact. 'How much you ask?'

'500 points.'

'I thought we are friends.' Portney smiled at him.

'That is a friend price.' Farhard gave back a even bigger smile.

'300?'

'Do you know how many customers ask for this, Ethan? All right, 480. That's final.'

Portney put it back. 'It doesn't worth that much. You said there's a hundred outside. 350.'

'450. Come one, Ethan, I have a family to support.'

Baron admired this bargaining procedure amazingly.

'380.' Portney said sternly.

Farhard pretended to be insulted and took the smart phoe back. Portney motioned Baron out.

'All right, all right! You win!' Farhard called them back frustratingly. '420!'

Porntey stopped at entrance. '400.'

Farhard made a helpless gesture, but still sold it happily.

'And the Mimic, I'll take that too.'

Baron was bursting with joy. He put on it immediately, run out and showed off it to other passengers.

It took a while for Portney to get out.

'Baron, I'll go to Anderson, sounds like the Director here wanna meet us.'

'Oh.' Baron turned off the mimic.

'Nono, you won't like that. McCain and Doctor will attend the junk auction, I'll ask them meet you here, you will like the auction.'

'OK.'

Portney thought of something, handed him the account card. 'Buy something you like, just… don't spend all.'

Baron nodded heavily. He took the card in thrill, rubbed the finely itched curves on the card, didn't notice Portney had walked away.

When McCain and Sulik arrived here, they found him playing something engrossedly.

'What's this?' McCain asked. 'Where you get it?'

'I bought it!'

Baron answered proudly. Then he descript the whole process of his first purchase smirkingly. He showed them his trophy. It's an old system board, very ancient.

Sulik checked it roughly. 'I'm not expert on hard ware. But this memory… you can't even run the basic system on it. How much you spent?'

'Eight…hundred points.' Baron was a little hesitant.

McCain and Sulik gasped at the number.

'How did you pay this?' McCain asked hastily.

'Captain gave me his account.' Baron took out the card.

'Why did you buy it?'

'It's an antique… isn't it?'

Sulik shook head, sighing deeply. 'Baron, eight hundred points is a large number, and this one… basically it's a pack of useless garbage. I'm afraid you have to work years to pay for it.'

'But it's an antique.' Baron lost his confidence. 'Captain bought an old smart phone for 400 points, there's a hundred of that. This one, I checked, it's not for sale for a long time. Maybe this is the only one left.'

McCain decided not waste time to argue with him.

'Where's the seller? Baron? Return it back. It's a shame to cheat a child.'

Baron looked around. There's no sign of the seller.

'He's gone.'

'Well then, you'd better figure out a way to pay Captain.' She said, and decide not let it spoil their fun. 'Forget it! Come, let's go to the auction. It already began.'

'No.' Baron wasn't in the spirit.

McCain watched him pouting at the system board sulkily. 'Come on, it's no help standing here.'

Baron didn't move. McCain checked time agitatedly.

'Fine.' Sulik suggested. 'If you want stay here, watch around, if the seller come back, call us immediately. Don't intend to solve it yourself, and don't walk too far. We'll be back soon.'

Baron nodded agree.

'And I'll take care this.' McCain took the card out of blue.

'No-!' Baron grabbed it back angrily. 'I can take care of it!'

His face showed his determination.

'Then promise me not buy anything else.'

'I know it!'

'Don't walk too far, we'll be back in an hour.'

Said so McCain walked away with Sulik. Baron watched them off, look back at the board gloomily. He had no idea how to pay Captain back. In fact, he had never thought of paying back. But Doctor said he need to, then he must. But how?

As he wandering in these thoughts, a sudden appearance of an old face startled him terribly.

'Is it a Wolnik system board?

'Yeah…maybe.' Baron was still in shock at his wrinkled face. How old he is? Baron wondered.

'It's… rare.'

The old man seemed interested in it. Baron stretched it close to him so he can see it better.

'It's an antique.' He imitated Farhard's soft alluring voice.

The old man's eyes glued on the board, face almost on it, his voice trembling for thrill.

'Yes, Yes… it is a real WolnikⅢsystem board.'

'Of course, and it's the only one left. I promise you can't find any other one in this galaxy.' Perhaps? Baron thought. Whatever! He didn't know what's aWolnic system board, all he knew was he can't let go of this potential buyer.

The old man looked up finally. 'Yes, yes. But how do you have it? I thought they are all destroyed.. Forgave me, I never seen species like you.'

'We are not USS aligns.' Baron decided he must sell this garbage to this old man, but how to persuade him to buy it.

'You didn't answer me how did you get it.'

'I… it's my business secret. if you don't want it, better not waste my time.' Baron pretended to take the board back.

The old man grabbed at other side immediately. His fast move surprised Baron.

'Of course I will buy it. How much you want?'

Baron tried to drag it back, but the old man held it so tight like a predator biting its prey. He had an idea.

'Eight…een…thousands points.'

'Eighteen thousands?'

Old man screamed out. His yelp drew up some passengers attention.

But his hand didn't loose a little.

'It's a real antique!' Baron exclaimed loudly, and said confidently. 'The rarer, the merrier. You should know! If I ask around, there's at least a hundred people want buy it!'

'Of course, it's a fair price, don't be mistake.' The old man changed face quickly. He look around, saw those passengers walked away, then took out an account card.

The trade was carried out smoothly.

'It's yours now! Good day!'

Baron threw the board to him and run off at his max speed, disappeared in the crowd in no time.

He would never come back here! and that old man would never return it back! Baron said to himself.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

#

Ansieoyn, where USS Headquarter located, was a magnificent planet in the central part of Perseus arm. It was once a infertile planet and had been unknown for a long time, but its excellent position made it marvelous choice for USS Headquarter. Now it became all major facilities' base, and those always illuminating lights from those grand buildings made it most sparkling star in this galaxy.

Portney was summoned back only 5 days after he left here, with all his high rank officers.

There was a little grouchy in the team. They didn't even complete their shopping tour in Vasque. Besides that, there's also a little suspicious in everyone's mind. Normally headquarters' inspecting would take months at least, drawing a conclusion so soon this time surely surprised them.

The spaceship they took arrived at the space dork. Portney and Anderson took shuttle straight to Ethics Council as ordered. Others went to their dormitory.

That's the second unusual part of the assignment, that Captain and Commander were asked straight to Ethic Council without any delay, the emergency exceeded than ever before .

Soon when Portney and Anderson arrived Ethics Council they found the third difference of this call back. They were lead to a totally different conference room where a dozen totally strange officers were waiting for them already.

They gave each other a confused look. The clerk took them here closed door from outside.

'Captain Portney? Commander Anderson? Sit please.' The officer sit at chief motioned them to the empty seats near the door.

'Pardon me, Where are we?'

'This is Prohibited Items Administration. I'm Director Kung. We have some question to ask you…about one item you purchased in Vasque.'

Portney raised eyebrows. Anderson gave him a look. But she also wondered what' wrong could he hade done, they had been in there only one day.

The officer sitting left to Kung made some inputs on computer, on table showed up a halo shape of electro device.

'Captain Portney, have you seen this Wolnic system board?'

'No!' Portney answered instantly and firmly.

A weird silence fell on the room. Those officers obviously didn't believe him. They didn't hide their suspicious, evaluating them silently.

'Captain Portney, please look carefully! You say you never seen this board before?' Kung asked harshly.

Portney took another careful look discontentedly, shaking head. 'No. What's this?'

'It's a Wolnic Ⅲ System board, manufactured before the Big Brake.' The officer sitting left replied. 'For now all other similar system boards are destroyed. This is the last one, we've been chasing it for centuries. And you, Captain Portney, bought this one, the last only one, in Vasque.'

'Captain?!' Anderson was shocked.

Portney was shocked too.

In first decade of 22 century in Terran calendar, Life science broke last barrier, organisms unlimited self-repair came true. In a word, people can live as long as they wish. Naturally most of them chose to extend their livings immensely. Plus the fertilization, the galaxy's population grew dramatically in a very short period of time. USS has to announce that the galaxy's resources would be consumed down in less than ten thousand years.

An emergency Act was drafted and voted by all civilians. Choices were three: Ⅰ, Stop all prolonging life activities, back to normal generation replacement to ensure offspring have same development opportunities; Ⅱ, Stop all fertilization, keeping the current population scale and the recourses are just enough to support them. Ⅲ, Keeping this indulgent way until the final self- destruction.

The result of the vote was in favor the first choice.

Then USS destroyed all infinite recover machines and related devices and commanded all items manufactured after should be with pre-set programme that prevent them be used in such activities, in case someone tried to test the final law of nature.

Then it became an formal Act and highest principle that any technique development should be inspected by Ethic Council before it was put in general use to ensure the long lasting of the galaxy.

It's called Big Brake.

And any attempt to trade or possess such items or devices is a felony.

Now, when the last system board without restrained programme reemerged, any one could make an eternal machine. The nightmare would repeat.

Portney fully understood the seriousness, but…

'There must be some mistake!' He responded indignantly. 'I never bought something like that! If I have ever seen it, I would report it immediately. '

'May I ask.' Anderson said coldly. 'On what evidence you put such charge on Captain Portney? Do you have anyone identify him the buyer?'

'Yes, we have.' Another officer sit right said. 'The seller is a junkman, he wouldn't make any identification, but his account transfer conforms he did sell it to Portney.' Then he pulled out the bank record.

Portney and Anderson stared at the transfer items, in no time they realized the problem.

'It's Baron!' Portney said. 'Two days ago I let him use my account. The time fits.'

'Yes. That time Captain and I were at a meeting, I can vouch for him.' Anderson added up.

'Captain, you must know it's illegal to lend out our account.'

'Because USS refused to give him one.' Portney raised voice. 'He's an adolescent, he is in need of social activities.'

'Shall we discuss it later?' Anderson intercepted quickly. 'That boy, Baron, he is here, we will ask him to hand it over.'

'And I can assure you he has no intention to break any laws, he is... learning our history, he has no idea of what eternal recover machine.'

Porntney made the call, Baron was taken here soon, but he didn't have that system board any more.

'I sold it, for eighteen thousand points. That's more than 20 times of what I paid.' He pointed at the account record, said proudly.

Another awkward silence seized the room. Porntey's heart sank. Baron felt the unusual atmosphere, stopped talking.

'Baron, do you know what's a eternal recover ?' Kung asked him.

Baron looked to Portney secretly, made no answer.

'Do you know what a Wolnic system board can do?'

'That one?' Baron pointed at the halo picture. 'Isn't is useless?'

'Then why you bought it?'

'I thought it's an antique, but doctor told me it's a garbage…'

'Doctor?'

'Doctor Sulik…' Baron lowered voice. There's something very wrong.

'Doctor Sulik is Thales' ship general practitioner. But this board is out of market for so many years, I wont be surprised he didn't recognize it.' Portney explained.

'I agree.' Kung nodded. 'If he did, he wouldn't call it a garbage.'

Baron was taken out. The moment the door closed again, those in the room except Portney and Anderson were into action immediately.

The checked out of the account number came out first.

'It's an non-valid account.'

'That's impossible. No one can escape central clearing system.'

'This one did.'

Portney and Anderson exchanged a look. He had a bad hutch, so did she.

'How's the security footage at the port?'

'We lost him in Yeh-haskel.'

'Where he came from?'

'Yek-haskel. That's also where he first showed up.'

'Feature identification?'

'No results.'

'No. he just pop up no where and disappear with nothing to trace? Like a ghost?'

Upset arose in everyone's heart.

Quickly they throw themselves into other tracking measures.

#

'Nothing.' Portney exclaimed. 'They found nothing. That meant Baron was the last one in possess that system board, if we cant find the mysterious buyer, Baron will definitely be charged and sentenced to prison.'

Portney introduced the situation to all his high rank officers. They were gathering in his apartment.

'That's why you shouldn't have an account.' Anderson gave Baron a black look.

Baron headed down, making faces secretly.

'How could he knows it?'McCain rebuked immediately. 'That stupid board is off the market more than 400 years, Doctor and I saw it that day, we didn't recognize it. The Ethics Council just want to blame somebody to cover up their incompetence! How could they miss it? If they did their work, they should track it back years ago!'

'That's a long story.' Portney replied. 'In short, there was a team on those lost items, but after all these years, they presume it destroyed in some distant place, nobody could predict it reemerge after centuries, the team was already disbanded. Any way, they need help now, and I decided to help them.'

'Of course I told them clear, it doesn't mean we admit doing something wrong. We take this task only because we are USS officers, and the board could bring unpredictable consequences.'

'I agree with Captain.' Anderson said. 'Considering we are under inspecting, helping them retreat this board will give us some credit.'

'Then I'm in.' Sykes reacted first. 'I heard the arguments is violent, and its not in favor of us.'

'How do you know it?'

'My cousin's professor is one of those outsider experts, he told me.'

Then others all agreed to take this task.

'I have only one question.' McCain said. 'If USS can't find him, how can we do it?' .

Portney pulled out all security footage of the buyer.

'Feature identification came to nothing. Can you tell us more information? Doctor?'

Sulik got close, enlarged the picture. 'It looks like a Hahlu. But… his more like a Ilma. Several species share this feature. Baron, what else you remember about him?'

Baron tried to recall that buyer, but all he could remember was the wrinkled face.

'He's old… very old.'

'Other details, anything not on the security footage.'

'Oh, he has weird patterns here…' Baron pointed at his bottle neck zone. 'He wore very thick cloth to cover it, but I saw it when he bent over. I can draw it for you!'

Baron had excellent memory, and very bad drawing skill.

Sullivan laughed out. 'Well, at least he made out all details.'

Sulik studied the drawing carefully.

'It's a very distinctive. Look here, This vortex is the unique feature of Moretti. It's a small group living in their reserve. '

'That's a clue to follow.' Portney nodded. 'Where this reserve is?'

Sulik searched in computer. 'In Moretti planet. It take 5 days there.'

'McCain, Sykes, contact with them, and you'd better take a trip there. I have a feeling it wont be that easy.' Portney assigned the work quickly. 'Anderson, Sullivan, you two follow the ship our mysterious guest took, find out how he disappeared and where he came. '

'Yes, Captain.'

'I don't understand, why you fuss about it?' Baron asked abruptly. 'The board is out of function, isn't it? Doctor?'

Something attracted Sulik, he didn't answer.

Sykes answered instead. 'That's my major. If you have basic electronic knowledge, make a few modification, it will back in use. Normally we won't update such hardware because it uneconomical, there's tons of newly latest board to be used. But this board is different. It's the only one without restrained function, it worth all the hard work. Of course to make it work he needs also some other prohibited devices, but none of them is rarer than this. This is the only one.' He stopped and sighed. 'I wish I were there. I never sawn an authentic Wolnic system board.'

'When we find it, you can see it over.' McCain smiled to him.

'So you choose to die when you have measures to avoid it?'

'We can't have everything we wish.' Portney said. ' We must follow the law of nature.'

'Where you go? Captain?' Baron thought of it suddenly. He didn't want go with ether Anderson or McCain, but if Captain stayed here, it meant he had to stayed in HQ too, which he didn't like ether.

'I'll go to Neumerier.'

'What? Why?'

His answer surprised everyone. Neumerier was a black market on the USS territory's border, a real sin city. There's nothing indicate it related to this task.

'Jimmy, you said to make this board back to work, he needs other prohibited parts, right? I think Neumerier is the perfect place to get them. Who knows? Maybe I can fin him there. Baron, you with me.'

'Yes, Captain!' Baron jumped with joy.

Then Portney noticed Sulik's unusual silence. 'What's wrong? Doctor?'

Sulik showed them the documents on computer. 'Here, now I know what's abnormal. Moretti have never been so old. To put it right way, Moretti have very short life span, they die before showing any aging signs. That doesn't fit.'

'Any other species share this …vortex feature?'

'Not as I know.'

'Then you two still need go to the reserve.' Portney said to McCain and Sykes. 'Bon voyage.'

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**#**

Most Morettis lived their whole lives in their reserve. Their contact with outside heavily relied on sub-space audio communication. If there's a need of travel, they never gone too far or too long. This hermit life style made them most secret and distinct specie in USS.

'I never heard of them before.'

'They don't associate with others too much.'

The matriarch, Lulano, received McCain and Sykes at reception. She looked very young for her position.

'Welcome!. You don't need travel all the way here, I already sent you all document about Leyrohn to you.'

'I'm afraid we have to disturb you.' McCain replied. 'The information you support is quite conflict. You gave us his documents, while you also say it can't be him. And since facial reorganization failed, we think it would be better come here and have a check personally.'

The matriarch nodded. 'I'll explain, this way, please.'

The matriarch walked them into the reception. It's a small building, decorated simply. After they were all sat, she continued.

'I gave you Leyrohn's document because you are quite sure the buyer is Moretti, and Leyrohn is the only one of us… out side and never back, others are either living here or buried here. The reason I say it couldn't be him is simple…' She paused a little, looked like thinking of something. 'I guess you have learned about our species. Moretti is a very unique species, we endure very short life range, only about 20-24 months in your time, but Leyrohn left here …in your time, more than40 years ago. He must be dead already. And the picture you sent, it doesn't confirm to any of our stage, even the last.'

'What's your last stage like?'

'Like me.'

McCain and Sykes were silent in shock.

'Don't worry, I wont die now.' Lulano smiled. 'Maybe a few weeks later.'

'So how's Leyrohn? What's he like?'

The matriarch thought for a while. 'Leyrohn, we call him Ley, was a legend in our history, a real genius scientist. He made our first super light speed spaceship, you have no idea what it means to us. The sculpture in front our school is based on him. The stories about him are a many, after generations' interpretation, it's hard to tell which one is true, so I won't let them disguise you. But two things I can assure you- first, he's very smart, did a lot of scientific innovation here; second, he's a man with very high moral standard, otherwise we won't place his sculpture at school. I cant believe he can do such crazy thing like making an infinite recover. '

'Is there any family to him?'

'Not direct descendants. Ley and his wife had no children.'

'His wife?'

'Rev.'

'What happened to her?'

'Dead, of course. A long time ago.' The matriarch said. 'She was buried here. In fact, It's said they loved each other very much, but Rev got a rare disease when she was young, Ley left to search medical measures for her.'

McCain and Sykes exchanged a look. A powerful recover was once used to treat severe patient. The matriarch suddenly understood their thoughts.

'Did they have anything left?'

The matriarch thought for a long time. It reminded Sykes his grandma struggling to recall something at her late years.

'Yes, there is. Rev, Ley's wife, took everything in her tomb. They must still be there.'

'We have to check those remains. '

'Yes, follow me.'

They walked quickly through the reserve.

It's a grand, vast place, with neat, comfortable cottages dotted here and there, like daises spread on green grass. At the centre were several large scale buildings. Some Morettis working around, but they all were in hurry and rush.

'That's our prime school.' The matriarch showed them to the building left.

They followed her direction, it's a three floor construction. At front was a metal bust, itched by time. They could hardly connected that solemn, wise face to the wrinkled, crafty buyer. Through the windows they saw each classrooms were filled with young Morettis studying inside.

'Moretti will reach his second stage 3 months since born, then he will study here for 6 months, complete all fundamental courses.'

'6 months? Is that enough?' Sykes asked.

'We have our ways, Lieutenant.' The matriarch said. 'Our short life is a disadvantage compared to other long like range species, but we adapt. For example, we don't rest, except a few days of the emerging period, and we are quick learners, we can grasp same knowledge in a short time.'

'Never rest? What a tough life.'

'We have no choice. '

They walked past the central district, came to the residential area.

'Once a Moretti graduate from school, he comes to third stage, then he will find a mate immediately, bearing children, living with his family till the end.'

Quickly they arrived to outskirt of the reserve, where the tomb yard located. A bunch of people were just leaving, they greeted to the matriarch when they passed by.

'That's Ruvato's family. He passed this morning.'

'They don't seem very… grieve.' Sykes sighed.

'Why grieve? He lived a rich and full life, died surrounded by his family, he gone with no regret.' The matriarch asked back, then she pointed a vacant place and said. 'This is mine, next to my husband. When I die my children will bury me here.'

She lead them to a little distant, where an ancient tomb was quietly sitting. It was very simple, with no epitaph.

'It's said she was missing him every day since he left, and waited him to last the moment.'

McCain and Sykes watched the plain tomb, imagine her short, miserable life.

The tomb was opened quickly, inside the coffin was a big cocoon shape thing. It's Moretti's emerging shape, they had learned on the way here. Every Moretti would experience three time emerge, except that the last time the cocoon wouldn't break out from inside.

Around the cocoon were some memorials, some daily stuffs and displays.

McCain fetched out a photo frame, on the picture were Ley and woman happily holding each other. On the side of the frame was a hidden switch, McCain turned it on, from the frame came out a deep affectionate whisper. It's an unknown language.

'What's this mean?'

The matriarch answered. 'That is ancient Moretti language, it means… 'I will always love you'.'

'He must love her very much.'

Sykes said, while he inspected a personal computer. It must be Leyrohn's, for inside he found tons of medical papers, all about rare disease, and in a hidden folder he found some papers about infinite recover. He showed them to McCain.

'These are very professional papers.'

The matriarch saw them too.

'I can't believe it! It... it means Ley could be still alive?' She's totally shocked.

'He wants to save his wife, that's why need that board for a powerful recover.' Sykes conjectured.

'But Rev is dead.' McCain looked at the cocoon. 'That recover, is capable of bring back a dead?'

Sykes shook head. 'Not my scope. Doctor might know.'

'Make a copy of this.' McCain told him, then turned to the Matriarch. 'I think we can assume it's Ley behind this. If he comes back here, please inform us immediately, and you cannot let him get near to Rev's body!'

'I understand.'

#

In the meantime at distant Yel-haskel, Anderson and Sullivan were still confused by the puzzle.

'I thought the track should be easy, anyway he never tried to hide!'

Sullivan said so after another check, the security footage all the way here indicated the buyer did came from and back here.

Anderson took over the pad. 'The buyer arrived here 2 days ago. Clearly he didn't stop on tour, this is his destination, he went straight here once he got the board. '

'And there's no evidence of any departure.' Sullivan added up.

They already took one day filtered every citizen and passenger here, with local police's help. No one here was suspicious.

'Seemed like he just popped up and then vanished here.' McCain stared at the report, muttering.

'Could any possible he skip at any stop? Coming here is only a disguise?' The local policeman asked nervously. Lost track a passenger was not good thing to them.

Anderson had same doubt, she checked all evidence personally.

'No! he definitely arrived here.' Ignoring the policeman's deathly pale face, she thought of another question. 'I wonder why he came here? Is anything special here?'

The policeman spirited up. ' There was a great lithium quart mine here, but they are all mined out now. and there's a secret government facility here. You saw the grey buildings across the street? That's it.' He pointed out and said.

'What government facility?'

Anderson looked to Sullivan, he shook head back.

'You don't know?' Policeman was surprised. 'Maybe that man works in there.'

'I doubt.' McCain didn't find any document in system indicated there's such facility here. Maybe it's beyond her jurisdiction, she thought. 'Do you know how to get in there? whose permission do we need?'

'You ask me?' the policeman's eyes opened.

'You are the local police, and this is your region, right? You must had contact with someone from there?'

'Well…That's the weird part.' The policeman rubbed his hands. 'I did saw once or twice someone came here from far distance went into that building, but, I've never seen anyone get out from there, ever!'

Both Anderson and Sullivan were appalled.

'And it worked like this since the first day that fortress set up, that's a long time before I serve my duty.'

'Anyway, you figure out a way to arrange the meeting.' Anderson said coldly. 'Me and Sullivan will go to check the west part first. It's said that's where the old man was last sawed.'

The policeman answered with a bitter face.

The hole Yel-haskel city was basically the relic of the lithium quart mine. It was once was one of the biggest, but now it's left with only wasteland and deserted moors. Anderson and Sullivan drove bumping for a long time, just when they thought it's another dead end Sullivan found something abnormal.

'There's foot marks over there!'

'The policeman said there're visitors here sometimes.'

'But not so far.'

Anderson agreed. There's quite distant from the urban are, and the marks were quite new. They followed the marks to a abandoned mine entrance where the they stopped.

'It must be him.' Anderson looked around. 'These are very dangerous, visitors won't go inside. And the marks are one way, only in, no out.'

'He's inside here?' Sullivan stared at the dark entrance.

'Let's check it out.'

'All right. I don't think he has help, there's no other foot marks here.'

'Careful.'

They drew out guns and turned on the flashlights, walked down inside the entrance slowly. They walked a long way along the tunnel, until they reached the end, where only a weird machine standing there quietly.

But nobody was seen, and no branches all the way here.

That's impossible!

'I'll call Jimmy, he might know what it is.' Anderson turned on the speaker.

Sullivan checked around roughly. 'I don't think he lives here.' Here's none any living facilities.

Sykes was connected. Anderson showed him the machine.

'It's a time machine!' Sykes jumped up astonishingly.

'What?'

'Time machine! For time travel!'

'You say time travel is real?' Sullivan couldn't believe this answer.

A light broke in upon Anderson, she laughed. 'I know what the secret facility is. It's Time Regulation.'

'There's a rumour among the top officials, USS has a facility to hunt down those secretly travelling in time, guarding our time line.' She told Sullivan and Sykes. 'It's said the lithium quart is the ideal environment for time travel, which makes here the perfect place for the facility. The old man, I don't know where he comes, chooses here the proceed the travel for the same reason.'

'He did this under Time regulation's nose? He's bold!' Sykes was amazed.

'It seems so. No wonder we cant find him. He's not in this universe anymore.' Anderson made decision immediately. 'Sullivan, call the police, no need to bother to contact with the facility, they won't answer him. Sykes, can you tell from this machine, where the old man came and go… or to way, when?'

'Theoretically, I never seen a real time machine before. I thought it exits only in textbook.'

Sykes studied the machine for a while, then tutored them how to pull out the input while kept complaining why he missed all the fun. The Wolnik board before, now the time machine.

'All right, it's 20 years later.' They relieved at the number. And it's the same time in the future.

That meant their timeline was not messed, yet.

'That's how he knows the board.' Anderson solved the problem confused her. 'And the account, it shouldn't be difficult using future computer technique to beat out central clearing system.'

'Well…' Sykes suddenly said in speaker. 'Even he goes back to future, he still can travel from future to our previous time, that still will change our timeline.'

Every one's frozen.

'Do you feel the time line change?' Sullivan asked.

'If he does, we would never know.'

Anderson rolled her eyes impatiently, turned off speaker. She and Sullivan walked out from the mine relic quickly. At the moment they got back on car, McCain called in. They exchanged their findings.

'Ley, our mysterious buyer, studied for a short time in Central Medical School, then he kept moving here and there using pseudonyms, that's why no one notice a Moretti has lived so long.' McCain said.

'Now plus the time machine, he can go back to past to save his wife, trigger unexpected consequences.' Anderson replied. 'This is big, I must report to Captain immediately.'

'Don't bother, Captain is out of reach now.'

'Why? What happened?'

'Anything could happen.' Sullivan said from aside. 'It's Newnerier, real sin city, Captain always wants to go there and have some adventures, he won't come back unless has some fun there.'

Anderson was helpless with Portney's out of line behaviour.

'And he takes Baron with him!'

#

Meanwhile in New merrier, Portney and Baron were dashing along a dark lane, behind them a little far was a gang of ferocious bandits chasing.

'There!' Portney pointed to a large pile of garbage ahead of them, shouted to Baron.

'But there's no place….'

The gap was not big enough even for one to hide, not to mention two of them.

'Give me the mimic!'

Portney took the button, initiated it, made some operation. He grabbed Baron to crouch down, then the halo turned into garbage shape, and just enough to cover them.

'This thing is very easy to hack, someone use it to help escape, that's why it's illegal in some planets.'

The bandits passed them like a wind, didn't even bother to take a look at this direction.

Portney pressed Baron when he wanted to get up. It's a smart move, cause those bandits turned back soon. The lane was a very short one, turned out they had peer waiting at the other side. They searched through the lane back and forth, left frustratingly in the end.

'What's happening?' Baron whispered to Portney.

'Shh-'

They waited for a while. Portney made sure those chasing them wouldn't come back, then he turned off the mimic, motioned Baron to get up. He handed back the mimic to Baron.

'Keep it safe. That's the right way to use it!'

'Wow.' Baron's eyes bright at the new findings.

Portney laughed. 'Now let me see the Ta'key you won.'

'It has a name? What's it use?'

Baron handed his trophy from the gamble. It looked like a long hilt

'It's one of the most sharp weapons in this galaxy.' Portney inspected it carefully under the doom light. He held it with right hand, shook it suddenly. Two shot blades, emerged abruptly at each side, the black metal shining coldly. He shook again, the hilt and both bladed longed. It turned into a double-end sword. No one could tell how many chests it had pierced, how much blood it had tasted. He asked Baron. 'Do you remember the fencing skills McCain taught you?'

'How could I not! She checked every day.'

'Congratulations! You have a perfect weapon now.'

Portney pressed on the hidden button. The blades shrank back, and it turned back a hilt, very easy to carry. He gave it back to Baron, then led him out the lane.

'I thought gambling is illegal.'

'Not here.' Potney watched around alertly, took Baron blending into the crowd quickly. 'Did you use incomplete information game theory to turn them against each other, and make those strong quit, leaving only weak ones to combat with you to win?'

'Yeah. Jimmy gave me a book about it.'

'Jimmy told you how to gamble?'

'No. we were to join the Big Challenge. You know that one the winners will go to a one month free vocation in Wonderland. It's a competition of mind and physique, and it allows team up to two, Jimmy and I are so gonna win!'

'Well, let's hope we can solve this board thing before the competition begin.' Portney sneered.

Baron was discouraged instantly.

'Come on! We need find a way back.'

'Back to headquarter? But we haven't check the list.'

'No, back to south district. Lady Navir's building is there.' Portney said. 'Lady Navir is… kind of Queen of this city, she knows everything happened here. you don't think we will ask door to door about the list? That's more than twenty on it! We'll ask Lady Navir to help us.'

Baron was relieved, though he's totally prepared for all the the toils.

'Can't believe someplace like this exists in USS.' Baron said. 'How can they let this happen?'

'Every thing exists for a reason. Where's there's bright, there's shadow. A dark side with order is better than totally chaos.'

Baron was chewing these words all the way till they arrived a grand building. They entered the empty hall.

'Welcome, which room would you like?' A robot came from nowhere.

'I'm here to meet Lady Navir' Portney answered.

'Who's speaking?'

'Farhard.'

The robot paused foe a moment, then it reacted again.

'Lady Navir is at top floor, the elevator on the right will take you there .'

The top floor is a large place, and it was with dozens of all kinds species there. Baron noticed some of them were the bandits just hunted him and Baron. No wonder they came across no one of them all the way. Those bandits were thrilled on the sight of them, but held back after peeping at the woman sitting in the centre, didn't dare to make a move.

Lady Navir, sit behind a large desk, calmly, solemnly, severely, in a real queen style, surrounded by her servants and slaves.

'You are not Farhard, who are you and why you want to see me?' She asked.

'Ethan Portney, a friend of Farhard, I came to ask your help.' Portney replied.

'You are a that Captain! You brought back all your crews from out of this galaxy.' Lady Navir was surprised. 'I respect you. But you must heard my reputation, I don't quite like those from headquarter. Why should I help you?'

'because someone just purchased a Wolnic system board, I believe he want use it to build a infinite recover. To make the board functional he needs some other parts only supplied here. It would be a great favour if you can check this list.'

Portney handed her pad. Navir didn't take it.

'Nonsense! There's no Wolnic board left. Even there is, the Ethic Council will be after it, not you! What's the real reason you came here?'

Portney took a look at Baron, sighed heavily. 'In short, it's because this boy, Baron, he works on my ship, sold the board out. I don't want him end into prison so I volunteered to chase the board back.'

Navir bought his word, took the pad, inspected through the list carefully. Her finger patting on the pad lightly, seemed like recalling something. Then she saw through the list one more time.

'No, some of them are sold here, but I know the buyers.'

'You sure?' Portney frowned at her.

Navir was unpleasant at his suspicious attitude.

'An infinite recover is not a joke. I have my rules. A little naughty is ok, but cosmetic consequence is not something we can afford.'

She said seriously, then pulled out the picture of the old buyer. She studied the face for a while, shook head at last.

'This man never came here.'

'Any other channels he can get these parts?'

Navir raised one of her eyebrows. 'I doubt.'

Portney was a little disappointed.

Navir smiled. 'Think it in a better way. That means he hasn't complete the recover, you still have time to amend it.' She raised a finger before Portney could speak. 'No need to say. I'll keep an eye on it. Any news I will inform Farhard, and he will inform you the first minute.'

'Thank you.' Portney said sincerely.

'No need. I do this not for you or headquarter. Cause this is intolerance, even for Newmerier. Oh, you have a message.' She stretched out, returned the pad back.

Portney opened the message, it's an encrypted brief report from Anderson. He input the code, started to read it. His face was dark when he finished it.

'Something terrible happened. Forgive me, Lady Navir, I must leave now. '

'Sure.' Navir smiled. 'You've done your boy's trouble, now it's my turn.'

Those bandits, waiting aside quietly all the time, were excited at these words.

'I understand they have little conflict today, I think it's better let them solved it before you leave.' She asked nicely.

Portney new they wont walk out here unless she was satisfied. Taking a deep breath, he asked. 'How do you like they solve it?'

'Duel.' Navir said firmly. 'Use what they have on hand, no one was allowed to interfere.'

Those bandits pressed forward, circled Baron in the middle. Portney exchanged a look with Baron, stepped back a little far.

Baron took out the Ta'key, shook out the blades, swung it in hand.

'I accept it!'

He said loudly, and smiled complacently when he saw some bandits already shuddered just at the sight of this weapon.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

#

When Portney and Baron reached Yel-haskel at the fastest speed, Anderson already managed get permission to get in Time Regulation. Doc and Sykes arrived at the same time.

'I'm surprised.' Portney said. 'How did you make this?'

'It should Kung come here, but he's not available at present, and it's urgent, so I made some calls. Look how thrilled Sykes is.'

On the side Sykes and Baron were talking with a young clerk here. That young clerk, Elzer, was very friendly and talkative. He's very happy they got visitors, answered every question with great enthusiasm.

'Time travel theory was established long time ago, it's kind of like transfer, only time travel transfer is dematerializing and reassembling one in sub-quantum phase, on time dimension. It once was believed unrealistic, but, thanks to most talented Dr. DeBoer, it came true 20 years ago. But he can't published it, you know, USS consider it dangerous to the stability of our universe.'

'I have a question.' Baron said. 'If Ley, the one bought the board, can proceed time travel, why not he just go back to the time before the Big Brake? There's tons of such system boards, and nobody would notice him, isn't it? Why he takes such a risk after the only last one?'

Elzer laughed. 'Because he can't go back that far. We examined the time machine you found, he's using the same tech we are using now. That means he's also limited by the Social Net Theory.'

'Social Net? I know that. It refers to the all the connections of one another in a society.'

'Yes! Basically we are all connected with one another in some way, especially chronically. One tiny factor changed in the past could lead to some changes at present, sometimes it could be disaster, like Butterfly theory, you must have learned that. So to proceed a safe time travel, you will need a powerful computer to calculate almost every factor, and monitor every act you made in the past to guarantee it won't have dramatic changes to your present. Think of you did something that erase yourself in the history, you would be never existed, then how could you make this time travel? That's a time paradox.' He walked Sykes and Baron to the adjacent wide room, introduced proudly. 'This is our central computer. It execute all calculation for our missions. It's the most powerful one in USS, that used in Central Clearing System, is nothing to this.'

The room wasn't like a computer room at all. There's none machines inside, only a huge panel on the wall as screen showing the executing progress.

'That's the computer?' Sykes pointed at the screen, asked surprisingly.

'Of course not.' Elzer said. 'The computer is constructed under ground, about half of Yel-Hakel big.'

Baron and Sykes gasped.

'So you say Ley's computer cant make him travelling too far?' Sykes asked. ' How long can you travel back?'

'That depends on the complexity of the society environment of the time we choose.' Elzer replied. 'It's calculating for this task now. The computer will process all events and information from the start time point to present, and will give out several time nodes with minimal effect to present time line.'

'Wait, you mean you will go back to past, that's your plan? to catch the past Ley to stop him?' Baron shouted. 'Is it legal? you can't catch someone for the something he hasn't done yet!'

'Time Regulation is above all laws, guarding time line is top priority. In this case, going back is the only way.' Elzer said. 'Turns out, It's not the first time the That Ley comes here, he took the present him out of nowhere one week ago. And we can't travel to the future.' He pointed to the screen. 'No references, no method to pinpoint when and where to go. So the past is the only choice. Oh, by the way, he hasn't gone back to his wife, for the latest time I checked, she is still dead.'

Baron was confused. 'Even so, I still cant concur to it. It's unfair to the past Ley. He's done nothing yet. Think if someday, some strangers come to you and say you are arrested for something you may do 40 years later, what would you think? It's not ethical, at least.'

Sykes was silent for a while before he spoke. 'You have your point, Baron, but the time line must be guard too. It's a tough choice.'

Elzer smiled. 'That's it. Come. I'll show you the Task Room, time travel is proceeded there. It's the heart of our facility.'

Sykes and Baron followed him out from the another side, there's a long hall way without end.

'I understand you to keep low key.' Sykes asked. 'But aren't you be boring never associate with others?'

'This work needs dedication. If one still likes the world outside, he should never take this job. Besides, after working here for a while, going outside is a burden for us.'

Sykes didn't understand. 'Why?'

Baron was clear about his inferrer instantly. 'You say our time line has been tempered?'

'You're quick.' Elzer replied smilingly.

'What's the world in your mind like?'

'Not same as yours.'

'But how could it happen? You are supposed to protect out time line, right?'

They walked on the quiet hall way. Elzer explained slowly.

'If you dip in a water, there's always ripples on the surface, no matter how careful you are. Tiny though each time, but every dip changes the water a bit, time after time, wave by wave, the water would definitely change totally in the end.'

'Then why bother to manage the time line?' Baron confused. 'Since our time line would be tampered eventually, either by those time travel secretly or by you?'

'They do it for their own profits, while we will make every efforts to prevent them. You have no idea what one can do when he controls time.'

'There's a lot them?'

'More than you think. '

They arrived an wide metal door at last. Elzer opened it with his vocal print. It's a set of quite thick doors. Entered they a regular large room, all the walls around made with same metal.

'High density alloy.' Elzer introduced. 'It will enlarge the energy field of the lithium mine, forming an idea environment for time travel.'

But Sykes and Baron were already attracted by the time machines lined along one side wall. Sykes rushed up to inspected them with great relish. In the middle of the room was the machine they took back from mine tunnel. Baron browsed it quickly, but he was more curious at those varied kinds of devices hanging on the opposite wall.

'What's this?'

He pointed to a large bracelet thing. Those Bracelets were the most among those devices.

'You have a good eyes!'

Elzer laughed out. He took off one, put it on Baron's wrist. The bracelet spread out around his forearm automatically, like an armour, and there's a roll of small panels on the surface, convenient to check.

'We call it package. It combined all functions we need in time travelling. First, it will storage all information about your destination, so you won't get lost in a strange street, or busted incompatible by those people at different time. And it will protect you through the time flow, so you won't be torn apart in time travel. And its most important function is this… ' He turned on the 'package'. 'Look, the computer completed the calculation, it transferred all data to the package already.'

'Jimmy! Come here, look at this!'Baron shouted to Sykes excitedly.

Sykes ran to them, listening Elzer introducing this device.

The panel on the left was for the information about the destination. 'For every task, computer will usually give more than one optimal time node. This time, it's two.' Elzer showed them how to switch between the time nodes. 'Once you set the time, the time machine will take you there.'

The middle panel was for the monitor of the person, it will record all physical index during time travel. One must halt the travel once the index went wrong.

The right on, most near to the wrist, and most easy to check, recorded the most important data.

'It will record every move you make in past time, like you talk with local people, or merely go across a road, it'll calculate those interacts' effect on present day. If the effect reach the shred hold, this device will take you back automatically. This is very important, it ensures your act won't mess up our world.'

He said and put another on Sykes's wrist. Just the moment they started to study it, Portney and other crews from Thales walked in with the Regulation's director.

'Here you are! Out quickly. They are ready for the travel.' Portney motioned to Sykes and Baron.

A team of four clerks walked in, they dressed colourfully a little out date like those in the past.

And this moment the most miraculous happened.

Except Sykes and Baron, everyone in and out the room started paling.

The team kept paling off they were walking to the equipment wall, and disappear before they reached those package.

So did Elzer and the Director. Elzer vanished into air just as he finished setting up the time machine.

'What's happening?' Baron asked hastily.

And McCain's voice sounded like from distance, although she already came up to them.

'Quickly, Baron, Don't stand here.'

'The time line is changing!' Sykes shouted. He showed Baron the package, it's blinking. 'Look! They are protecting us.'

'It must be Ley! He travelled back to past!'

An idea came to them. They jumped at the wall, took those packages off, rush to put them on other crews' wrists. Once the package was acted, they are back to solid immediately.

'What's happening?'Portney asked. 'Where the others?'

'Ley travelled back changed the time line, and this can protect us in time flow…' Sykes showed him the package.

'Look!'

Baron cried pointing to those time machines. They were starting vanishing too.

'Take it! Go back to stop him!' Portney declared. 'Jimmy, how to use it?'

'There's two time nodes, choose one, the machine will take you back to that time.' Baron said first, jumped into same machine with Portney. 'Jimmy, you go to the second time.'

Others followed up instantly.

As the time travel initiated, the door closed silently. After a bright light flashed out form the time machine, they vanished too.

Then did all the machines and equipments in the room, like they never existed, so the computer, and other establishments in this facility.

The whole Time Regulation became an empty city, as if someone wiped it off from the world.

#

Baron was lying on belly on the top of a small hill, under cover of the thick grass. He'd been hiding here all day, now he's hungry, thirsty, and itchy.

'Don't move around. They can see you.'

Portney pressed him back on ground heavily.

'Something bites me.' Baron struggled bending back to scratch his leg. 'Can we go down now?'

'Not yet.'

The dusk was just beginning. The shapes of the buildings down to the hill started to blur.

That's USS Medical School, Ley's first destination after he left Moretti's reserve.

Baron crawled to Sulik. 'Doc. I remember you said only Neurons are qualified to be a doctor. Why Ley can study here?'

'Only general practitioner for USS star ship need to pass the exam. Other specialists are also studying here. and anyone interested in medicine knowledge are also welcomed. You see that group of building on your right? That's dormitory district. I lived there more than 40 years.'

The night fell, soon the darkness enveloped the whole city. They waited all day for this moment. The plan was to act at night to avoid unnecessary contact.

'It's time.' Sulik checked the date in the package. 'It's inspect day. Every students should be in his dormitory apartment waiting for interior inspection, it's the best time to take Ley.'

'I thought doctors are all hygiene.'

'Students love taking specimens back, you would be surprised how many specimens lost how each year. Some of them are very infective, so don't touch anything seems not fresh.'

Baron made a face.

'All right. Let's do it!' Portney stood up carefully. 'Anderson and McCain go to next time node. I'd like we catch him first. Keep quiet, don't make extra move, understand? Baron?'

Baron felt insulted. 'You should worry about Doctor, he moves like snail.'

Sulik raised his eyebrows at his comment, but he said nothing. He guided them winded down through a secluded path swiftly, trotted along isolated alley, sneaked across secret underground passage. They came into no one all the way in this crowded city.

'I must say…' Portney said. 'I'm glad you come with us, Doctor. If someone can find us a way out in this labyrinth, it'll be only you.'

They found a shadow near the dormitory building where Ley was staying. The darkness covered them perfectly.

For now, everything went well.

'Ley's apartment is at 165th floor.'

Portney looked up ahead. 'What's those people doing there?'

'They are inspectors. There's more than usual…Oh, they must found something here.'

'It's not in the documents?'

'Finding something abnormal is not news here.'

'How long will they stay?'

'I can't tell. It depends the situation. sometimes they will wait here to the morning.'

'I don't want stay in grass another day!' Baron cried out loudly.

'Quiet!' Portney hushed to him severely. 'I agree. We'd better act tonight.'

'Can we just go inside?' Baron asked. 'Is there cafeteria inside?'

'Every 30 floor.' Sulik answered. 'We can't walk through the door. They are checking everyone in and out now.'

Portney stood straight, looked at the building, found it decorated a narrow beam every floor at outside wall.

'Baron, can you climb up from outside?'

Sulik objected first.'Captain, it's too dangerous.'

'I can do this!'

Baron run out swiftly before Sulik could snatch him. He watched Baron jumped up lightly and climbed up like a wall lizard, soon vanished in the dark like a ghost.

He had no other choice but returned back in the shadow, waiting worriedly.

Five minutes passed, there's no sign of Baron back. Then 10 minutes. Sulik couldn't stop checking the time agitatedly. Unconsciously he stepped out a little from the shadow.

'Who are you?'

Abruptly someone asked from behind. The voice was not loud, but the it stroke them like thunder.

Sulik turned back. The light from behind buried his face, while lighted up the face coming straight to him. It's a young student. Sulik felt extraordinary familiar with that face.

'Why are you standing there?...Why don't you speak? '

The student kept approaching, Sulik saw his hand on the speaker, ready to call for help.

In no time Potney drew out his gun, turned to stun mode, stroke down the student.

Sulik checked his package immediately. Luckily the reading just rose a bit.

At the moment Baron run back from the building happily.

'Hey, what are you doing? You are totally in the light.'

Sulik noticed he's wearing the inspector's uniform. 'Where you got the uniform?'

'This!' Baron took off the mimic from collar. 'The wall is slippery, I cant carry him down from outside, so I pretend to be the inspector, told him he might got Zagjins bacteria infection, and ask him to take test here. He'll come down in a minute. Get ready!'

He run to the unconscious student, looked up at Sulik surprisingly.

'Doctor?'

'No, not doctor, I did it.' Portney put back his gun.

'No. It's you! Doctor!'

Baron lift up the student's head, they now could see that face clearly.

Sulik gave Portney a complained look.

'Sorry.'

They moved the young Sulik in the dark place, then hide themselves waiting.

Soon Ley showed up at the dormitory entrance, walked towards their direction.

But, he's not alone.

A young woman caught up from behind.

'Who's she?' Portney asked in a low voice.

Baron shook head. Sulik used facial recognize programme in scanner identifying her identity.

'Gilia, Ley'a classmate.'

Ley and Gilia stopped, seemed they were arguing something.

Sulik turned up the amplifier in scanner.

'…why you insist coming down here? There's no such Zagjins bacteria thing, you know it, and that boy, he's definitely not inspector, I doubt he graduates from primary school.'

'I know it's a prank, I just want see who's behind this. Who would do this thing to me.'

'Come back, it's could be dangerous.'

'What dangerous?' Ley laughed. 'I'd say it's Yondu, he doesn't like me for a long time.'

'Him? Why?'

'You know why.' Ley looked at her, said. 'Gilia, you know I'm married, and I love my wife…'

Gilia replied nothing.

'Go back.' Ley urged her. 'I'll tell Yondu stop bothering you when I see him.'

But Gilia refused. She decided to tell Yondu herself, and wanted Ley stay to back her.

'I know, that Yondu likes Gilia, but Gilia like Ley, and Ley loves his wife. Wow!' Baron declared with great excitement.

'We all know. How can we take Ley without alarming others now?'

They waited and waited patiently. Gilia had no sign of leaving.

In the end. Ley decided to be back. It's a totally waste of time here, especially he had a lot of work to do now.

Portney decided not waiting either. He drew out the stun gun, Sulik and Barton both shook head to him, showed him the package watch, the readings rose as he proceeded. He had no choice but to put the gun back. the readings were back too.

Portney was not easy to give up. He turned to Sulik.

'Doctor, You go there get the girl away.'

'What? How?'

'They are waiting for someone. You go and claim the prank…'

'Why me?'

'Baron's too young, they wouldn't believe it…'

'And Captain's too old!' Baron said. 'You go there and say you like that Gilia for a long time, say you want say something with her alone, to get her out of the sight, Captain and I take Ley.'

'I don't think it will work.'

'Why not? ' Baron agreed it's a genius idea. 'Hey, you don't even need to pretend someone else, you can pretend to be yourself! You didn't aged much, and you look good…'

Ley and Gilia were leaving. Portney was about to loose his patience.

'Quickly! Sulik! It's Captain's order!'

They argued so fiercely, that no one noticed the young Sulik came back to himself, and he pressed the speaker to alert the security secretly.

It's too late! When they realised the package' reading exceed the threshold, they were brought back to their time forcefully.

#

Another time node, Anderson and Sullivan were sitting in a shabby local bar, sipping drinks, listening people around talking casually.

'What if he doesn't come tonight?'

Sullivan asked Anderson. They had been here for a while, no signs of the target yet.

'This is his favourite bar. Document says he came here almost everyday. And McCain and Sykes should were on the way to his apartment now. If he doesn't show up in half an hour, we'll go there meet them. '

Sullivan looked around. This bar was located in the most jumbled area of Dyvein, a medium size transport hub, with enough passengers and commuters, very easy to hide. Ley hadn't stayed in one place too long, he moved frequently to avoid making impression to others. This is the 27th place since Ley left Medical School, and the place he started to perfect the medical treat chamber to a infinite recover.

'35 years. Cant imagine how he lived all these years alone. ' He sighed. 'The package is calm, that means he doesn't go back before us.'

'Yet.' Anderson replied. 'We must act quickly… before it's too late.'

'I don't understand, what's he doing now? he has the infinite recover and time machine, he should be back to his wife already….'

Suddenly the breaking news on screen drew their attention. It's about the disastrous military act at Singular Point. USS lost all five spaceships so did the rival. The only survived one in this war is a young USS Commander - Mora Anderson.

Sullivan was shocked when he saw the picture on screen, he turned back, Anderson already headed down pretending reading the menu on the table.

'Head up.' Sullivan reminded her in a low voice. 'It's unnatural. Every one is watching the news now.'

Anderson managed back to normal, joined others. After a short silence from shock, a heated discussion burst out in customers.

At the moment a familiar figure entered.

Anderson and Sullivan saw him strolled to the bar, ordered a drink, flirted with the bartender, talked and played gambles with other customers.

It took them a while to ensure that flighty man was Ley.

'He changed a lot.' Sullivan murmured. 'I thought Morettis never rest.'

'If you live over a thousand years, you will change some habits too.' Anderson looked around, too many witness here. 'Tell McCain we have target.'

Sullivan communicated with McCain quickly. 'They just got into the apartment, and found the recover. They will wait there until further notice. Jimmy told us be careful, if the package watch's alarm, we have to stop the whole task.'

Anderson nodded to acquire, staked out Ley tightly.

Sullivan said thoughtfully. 'I don't know why, but he seems… not very happy.'

'Not our business.' Anderson replied coldly.

They waited and waited, finally Ley was satisfied, about to leave. Anderson motioned Sullivan, motioned bar tender to settle the bills.

Abruptly the package watch's reading rose up quickly.

Something went wrong. They had no idea until the bartender gave another look to Anderson.

They were suddenly enlighted.

Ley already walked out from the front door.

Anderson gave Sullivan a look, took back her accountant card, walked out after Ley.

Bartender was curious about this strange couple.

'I'll take the bill.'

Luckily a group of customers were shouting and asking for drink, the bartender didn't have time to think too much.

The readings stopped. Sullivan let out a long sigh of relief. He took back his card, walked out fast.

#

On the other side of the city, an ordinary apartment in an ordinary building, McCain and Sykes were just about to complete the examine work. All items inside were documented and catalogued, all prohibited devices would be destroyed later.

When all was done, Sykes run back to the recover again. McCain couldn't help rolling her eyes.

'Enough! Jimmy!'

'I must say, it's a genius work.' Sykes pointed at one small part and said. 'Look, he uses a four dimension transistor to replace the routine single dimensional one, greatly improved this recover's function, it's far from adequate to perform infinity recover, but enough to delay the aging progress. And most importantly, four dimension transistor is accessible.'

Anderson called in to tell them get ready, she and Sullivan didn't have chance on the way.

'Jimmy, hide quickly.'

'Wait!' Sykes stood straight looking around. 'Seems short of something here…'

'Now you say it?' McCain was furious, but joined the search immediately. 'What's looking for? What is like?'

'I don't know, do you notice something abnormal?'

'How do I know it? You are the engineer!' McCain was frustrated.

'There's no sign of Rev! That's weird…'

Yes. McCain check around roughly, no photos, nothing could remind of her here.

'She's dead long time ago, what means of doing this. Get in that room, now!'

McCain pushed him into the adjacent room.

'But don't you think it's a sign of…'

'Ssh…' McCain covered his mouth abruptly.

There's faint foot step outside the door.

She motioned him quiet, then closed the door quietly, hiding herself under furniture's shadow.

Ley tottered in, threw himself into a chair next to the recover, staring at it half sleepy, indulging himself into all kinds of thoughts. The street light through window shone on his face. That face, once was gentle, solemn in McCain's memory, became totally gloom and solitary now.

Suddenly he felt something cold falling on his head. Slowly he turn to the intruder. It's a stunning gorgeous woman.

'Hey, beauty!' he greeted cheekily.

There's a soft code knock from the door.

'Don't move.' McCain stopped him, then shouted at back. 'Jimmy!'

Sykes got out carefully, run to open the door. From outside entered Anderson and Sullivan.

'You… you two were at the bar!' Ley recognized them immediately. An idea came across him. 'You are with the Ethic Council, right? You come here because of this?' he nodded to the recover. 'There's nothing illegal in it, Check it as you wish!'

'We are not with the Council.' Anderson replied. 'We are from the future. We come here to take you because you purchase a Wolnic System board from our time.'

Ley didn't believe any of her words.

'Goo joke! First, there's none of Wolnic system board left. Second, time travel is only a theory, the resembling in quantum phase won't come true in at least a hundreds years. And calculating a safe time travel point is beyond any computer's capability!'

'It's been solved 15years ago.' Sykes told him. 'But considering the effect to the universe balance, it's never been published. But USS set up Time Regulation to monitor all unauthorised time travel. And you, grasp this technique 15 years later, come to our time to get that only Wolnic system board left, and for some reason, you also travel to our prior time and make our time line a mess.'

'Me? Time travel?...' Ley laughed.

None of others laughed. Ley watched their severe face, realised that it could not be a joke. It took him a while to chew out all of the information.

'You want to build a infinite recover and travel back to save Rev, we guess.' McCain said.

'Rev?' Ley mumbled that name like in a dream. 'I haven't think of that women for a long time. She's my first love, I remember I loved her very much, but after her I also loved a lot of other women, Gilia, Ushie, Dari… but all of them… is nothing to me now….any way, you can't take me for something not happen yet, it's against the law.'

'Time Regulation is above all the laws.' McCain used the gun motioned him stand up.

Ley frowned at the gun for a while, said suddenly. 'It's said a tiny wind in the past will trigger a huge wave in the future, what will happen if I screamed now, awake those neighbours?'

Sykes checked the package watch hastily.

'Nothing, I'll kill you before you can scream.' Anderson answered coldly. 'This time node is perfectly calculated, killing you wont carry out big change in our time. But I hope you volunteer to come with us , to end all of this.'

Just the moment McCain wanted to make him up, Ley stood up and declared.

'I believe you, and I will go with you.' he seemed determined.

Everyone was surprised with sudden change of his attitude.

Ley continued saying. 'You must come from future, because the gun you used, and that …device on your wrist, use technique much more advanced than this time.' He paused, put a hand on the recover, and sighed. 'Recently I have some crazy ideas, and I couldn't stop thinking of them. Even with this recover, I will still come to my last stage someday, somehow I started to be afraid of the idea of death, it never happened before. The fear grows stronger and stronger, likes a cold hand chocking me everyday. Then those ideas came out, like devils out boxes. They wouldn't stop, and every one lead out another more dangerous one. My ration fight with them for a long time. I'm exhausted, my mind is tired, but those evil ideas are still whispering over my ear every night, they defend themselves so well gradually I become agree with some of them…I know it's only matter of time for me…to surrender.' He looked at them with sorrow eyes. 'So, take me, please! Before I can do something horrible, before I have chance to carry out those evils.'

Just the moment they think the task accomplished, when they were about to take Ley, the bulbs flushed out abruptly, everyone in the room was blind for a moment. When they regain their eyesight, they saw a figure popped out from nowhere in the room, wearing a strange device on back.

But no one was shocked as Ley himself, he stared at the younger version of himself, trembling.

'Oh my…'

McCain turned to fire at the intruder, Anderson and others followed up. But that Ley from future moved faster, he pressed a button on his belt, all others collapse to ground instantly.

Then he walked to Ley, made some operations on the device, another flash burst out, they vanished off.

The readings on the package watch rose dramatically. Anderson and others were taken back to their time too.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

#

'We need back there!'

Said so Anderson the moment they were taken back to their time.

'Maybe not, look!' Someone shouted.

After the dizziness passed, they found they were in the Task Room, and the room looked like the way they were here the first time..

'Captain made it?' Anderson looked around.

A clerk walked in, heading down checking the pad in hand. He noticed them, shocked as if wondering their appearance.

'Hi! Elzer!' Sykes waved to him happily. 'We are back!'

'You…'

But Elzer looked like never met them before. He run out swiftly.

'Security! Intruder in Task Room!'

Then the alarm sounded loudly.

'What?'

'This is not our timeline.' Anderson said. 'We need back to stop Ley.'

As they said, Elzer already lead the security near. They could hear the footsteps outside.

'Shit!' McCain held guns at the door with Sullivan. 'We can't stand long. Figure out a way!'

The time machine were initiated automatically, Portney, Sulik and Baron were back too.

'You correct the timeline?' Portney asked when he saw the organized room. Then he saw the security outside the door. 'It's a wrong timeline, I guess.'

Somehow something dramatically happened. The security vanished, and some differences occurred inside too. Some devices changed their locations, and the time machine started paling.

'The timeline! It's changed again.'

'Those machines!'

The machines is getting pale. Sullivan run to them, took off his package, stuck it on one of them, save tit back, then in no time he vanished.

When the changes ceased, the sirens stopped too.

'Ley must jumped to the past again, and he altered another time node.'

Elzer walked in and startled by their appearance, again.

'Who are you?!'

Then the sirens rang again.

McCain knocked him down before he could run out.

'It can't protect us forever.' Portney looked at the package watch. 'Sykes, get those machine ready, we must go back to stop that bastard! Others hold the door.''

As they run to their position, some decorations in the room changed one more time. The sirens stopped a while, and started ringing again when everything stabled.

One more time, the security sensed intruders here and reacted immediately, one more time they heard the hasty foot steps getting neat outside.

'We need close that door!'

'It's will close once that machine act.' Baron said.

Sykes initiated the machines quickly. The door was closed just in time, shut the security out.

'It could stop them a while.'

The alarms ceased.

'God, the sirens make me headache.' McCain complained.

Then from speaker inside went out a man's voice.

'Whoever intrude our facility, open the door and surrender yourselves immediately. Or we will take action…'

Porntey shouted to Sykes. 'Quickly! Jimmy?'

But Sykes got stuck by a problem.

'All others are settle down, but what time we go back? We must go back prior to Ley's time node, but we don't know when he is now!'

'I have an idea!' Sulik rushed to device wall, took off another package. 'I'll run a quick cross check of the documents in the package watch, the time the first inconsistency happened is highly probably when Ley is now.'

'What if he travels back to millions years back?' Baron asked.

'He cant. Don't you see it? This room didn't change much each time, he must can only travel small step in timeline. That means we can stop him.'

'Indeed!' Baron looked around.

'I have it!' Sulik shouted excitedly, then he found something astonishing. 'Oh…'

'What?'

'It's said…Thales disappeared in explosion in Super massive black hole.'

The room fell into a death quiet.

'Don't you think it's a little too quiet outside?' Abruptly said Anderson in suspicious.

McCain stood most close to the door, she went up to check, but jumped back immediately.

'It's hot! the door…they are heating the door.'

'Doctor!' Portney yelled to Sulik.

Sullivan managed to come back from the shock. 'According to document, the first inconsistency occurred in35 years ago…'

'The second time node is null.' Portney said to Sykes. 'Set the first one.'

Sykes tried to input the set. 'No, I cant, this machine can travel back only 39 years most.'

The door started melting down.

'Then set the earliest, as long as prior to Ley's time.' Anderson shouted.

Baron objected loudly. 'But other time nodes are not optimal, that will change our timeline!'

McCain wanted give him a big slap. 'We don't have timeline now!'

A beam of laser penetrated the door. It could collapse anytime.

'Do it! Jimmy!' Portney ordered.

Sykes input the set quickly. 'Done!'

The beam didn't stop, it's slicing door steadily, and through the interstice they could see the armed security outside.

'What will happen if we die here?' McCain suddenly asked.

'Don't know! Go!' Portney motioned others to the machine.

'No, not yet! ' Baron objected again, for different reason this time. 'We must set another programme to clear the set, in case they are after us.'

'That's true. In their view, we are the intruders.' Porney agreed.

Sykes was panicked. 'But we don't have time…'

'I can do this.' Baron rushed to the machine, and download a programme from his personnel computer swiftly.

'What… How…' Sykes was stunned.

'Just in case.' Baron shrugged.

The beam completed the circle. The thick metal plate fell down, hit ground heavily.

Baron dragged Sykes onto the machine in no time.

The security wanted to take them alive so they didn't fire at the first time, it gave McCain and Anderson opportunity to take action first, they shoot at the security randomly, bought some time for Portney and Sulik to step on the time machine.

But they were outnumbered, and there's no time for one more travel, they looked at each other, tore off the package watch, threw it away, just before the security fire back on them.

The security leader motioned to cease the fire, watched them vanished into nowhere. They rushed into the room, but the time machine already cleared all the set data, left nothing to trace.

#

The exquisite small house at front reminded Sykes those beautiful cottages in Moretti's reserve.

It's the second year since Ley left his reserve, 8 months after he left medical school.

And this was the place he started research on infinite recover.

The begin of all.

'…this is not a optimal time node, it means it has more exposure that can change our timeline. We better be very very careful, in case we erase ourselves off. But I will proceed, I must, even though the chance is small, because If we cant take back our timeline back, none of us will exist...'

'Stop it, Baron.' Portney said.

Baron's nagging drove others on the verge of crazy.

'I'm nervous.'

'There's nothing to be nervous. we must stop him, in every measure. Don't consider the consequence of ourselves, that's the last thing we should worry.' Portney frowned and said. 'I don't know what's he's busy now, why he didn't go back to his wife, he's definitely able to do that now, but I have a feeling it's must be something we don't want it happen.'

They got close the house, spread around to check the environment. Portney lead Baron to the back yard, it's just outside the bedroom window, which was wide open now.

Inside, surprisingly, Ley was lying on the bed. Besides the bed was a medical chamber. He seemed quite weak, like thinking of something, stared outside. For one moment, Baron thought he found them, but his eyes didn't move a little, he realised Le was just lost in his thoughts.

A young woman came in, it's Gilia, Baron met her before.

She took care of Ley gently. 'You'd better spend sometime in chamber, you're not good now.'

'It won't help.' His voice was weak too. 'The medical chamber can only treat disease, it can't reverse fundamental cell senescence progress.'

Gilia looked at him sadly, after a long while she said. 'In fact, there's a way.'

Ley turned away to avoid her.

Gilia continued. 'I saw calculations in your notebook. You can make that chamber a recover, not enough for eternal, but enough to ease the aging progress.'

'It's only a theory, and it's meaningless now.'

'I know you did it for Rev…'

'It's too late. I figure it out long time after she died.'

'Why didn't you go back to see her when she was dying?'

'I daren't to see her. I was ashamed, to let her disappointed.'

'No.' Gilia held his hand, tried to smile, but tears in her eyes. 'You gave here all your life, that's the best love a woman can have. I'd be the happiest one if someone can love me half as you love your wife…'

'You will, Gilia.' Ley looked back at her. 'You're a very good woman.'

Gilia silenced for a while, then she asked him seriously. 'Have you ever loved me ever? Even a little? Have you ever think of living the rest of your life with me? Even a moment?'

Ley answered after a long time. 'It's too late, I'm dying.'

Gilia threw herself into his arm, shedding tears on his chest.

'Make the recover, for me, please, when you still can move.'

'It's just a theory….'

'No!' she looked up at him. 'It's not just a theory! you are the smartest man I know, if someone can make it happen, it's you! you are capable to do this.'

Ley shook head. 'I can't use for myself, it's selfish. Selfish is the original of all sins.'

'What's wrong of selfish? You spent half of your life to search a way to save your wife. Now it's time to live for your own. If you care about me a little, then give me a chance. I won't ask you more, only one year, may be two, that's sufficient.'

Portney could see Ley was moved, and decided it's time to interrupt those love birds.

'Let's get it before he changed mind.'

They broke in.

Gilia stopped them harshly. 'Who are you?!'

'We are from future. We came to take Ley.'

'Funny.'

Gilia looked up down at them, wanted ring the alarm, but Ley stopped her. He struggled to sit straight.

'They are form future, or some high level government facility. Your uniform use tech far more advanced than I know.'

Portney looked down at his uniform. 'Yes. it's bionicpolymer, Starfleet start using it 20 years later.'

'So does Time travel come to real, I guess. But I don't understand why you here for me? I'm dying, the future has nothing to do with me.'

'No, you will live, many years.' Sulik replied. 'You will convert that recover to a recover, and enhanced its function with all kinds of measures in the next 40 years. That's the time we live. Then another 10 years, you grasp time travel technique, travel back to our time get the last Wolnik system board, to achieve your final goal - an infinite recover.'

'An infinite recover?' Gilia looked at Ley astonishingly. 'No way, He can never do things like that!'

Ley's eyes brightend. 'A infinite recover and time travel, so I come back to save Rev?'

'That's what we presumed at first. But you didn't, for some reason you only go back after this time and keep messing the future timelines, including ours.'

Ley murmured. 'I see…so it all begins from I modify that chamber.' He looked at Gilia for a while, then back to Portney, said sternly. 'You can relax and go back, I won't make anything. I will just be here, spend my last days quietly. Gilia, will you still accompany with me for a few days?'

Gilia held his hands tightly, nodding, tears pouring down from her eyes.

'Thank you, and… sorry.' Ley said deeply.

Portney and Sulik looked at each other, wondering if they should take this Ley back to end of all or just leave them here like this.

Then abruptly their watches alarmed.

With a blast, the future Ley showed up, wearing some strange palm-size devices on his belt.

Ley's heart sank. He couldn't move, and watched the younger version him killed Portney and others with just a light wave of his hand before they could attack him.

Ley was stunned at his deeds.

'It's Selecting Hypersonic Generator, a lethal weapon that'll be invented 30 years later, fatal to all known USS species.' The future Ley introduced one of those devices on his belt. He looked around the dead bodies, sighed. 'It's my miss to leave them alive last time.'

Ley fetched Gilia's hands, felt warm went away form her body.

'What have you done? What's wrong with you?'

The future Ley laughed as if he heard some joke. 'Don't be so surprise, what I have done is what you will do, you build me like this. I think we don't need to introduce us to each other. I am the future you. Don't be pathetic on these people, they will die in years anyway, miserably in a war. And that woman, years later you wouldn't even remember her. You love her now, like you loved Rev before, then you will love other women, Ushie, Dari, Viki... then you will forget them all, they come and go, like wind passed by, left nothing. I saw their future. You know I'm kind of doing a favour to all of you, to liberate you from this nonsense pennies and trivialities.'

'What are you doing now?'

'I'm to rescue you.'

'I don't need rescue.' Ley replied severely. 'You are able to time travel now, why don't you go back to save Rev? '

'Your short life restrains your vision, you see things so narrow.'

Ley said sneeringly. He made a small wave to the window. And surprisingly the buds outside turned to bloomy roses.

Ley's eyes opened.

'You have no idea of the magic of time. When you can control the elements in your past, with a little careful calculation, you can make almost anything happen.'

'How do you make this happen? I didn't see any devices on you.'

'This one…' The future Ley pointed another flask thing on his belt. '…is time machine 60 years later, that's the time I come from. Yes, I can live that long. This is a little gift of eternity, you can wait for something good happen. The switch is implanted in my brain,' he pointed to his head. '… connected to micro computer with powerful calculation capacity. When I want to travel, a simple thought is enough.'

He made another wave to outside. The flowers were off, instead there grew out a thick forest.

'This is only a small example, you should see what I brought back for this universe, the last feat I complete is to amend the destruction these stupid caused to West Sagittar, it saved trillions people living there. so many families reunited because of me.' He rubbed another device on his belt. 'This infinite recover give me time, I make this universe a better one and keep it in a harmony way. You see, I am god now.'

'You are no god. You are just a pathetic man lost in time.' Ley said resentfully.

The future ley laughed.

'I am.'

He made a move, then Rev showed up from nowhere, she looked between them, confused.

Ley struggled sit up. 'Rev, come here.'

Rev recognized and run to him. 'Who's he?' She looked back at the familiar face, but she felt strange to him.

'A monster.'

'Tell me I'm not a god.' The future Ley went crazy. 'Come with me, we can resume the balance of this universe, we can make it better, someday, maybe we can make it perfect. You should learn enjoy the infinity of time and youth.'

'Then why a god waste time with a humble mortal like me?' Ley looked around, from the medical chamber to those bodies lying on ground, still with guns with their hands. 'You need me to convert that chamber to a recover, the make the first step, am I right? If I don't, you'll never exist, if I die, you will vanish.' Suddenly he shouted to Rev. 'The gun! Kill me! Rev.'

Ley made a small wave before she could reached the weapon. Rev disappeared.

'You!…' Ley shuddered at the future ley walked towards him.

'You think I don't see this coming? This is not the first time we encountered with each other, or the first time I try to persuade you.' He took a small plate thing. 'This is mind reader, it would make you move as I want. I'd rather not use this on you, it will cause minor brain trauma to me too. But you leave me no choice.'

Agony progress of brain washing almost killed Ley. He struggled on bed, but at last, Ley walked down and staggered to the chamber.

The future Ley watched that with a smile.

'I told you, I can make all the things happen as I wish. I am a god!'

Abruptly, like a thunder blasted in the sky and hit the ground, Baron jumped up with Ta'key in his hand, he shook the weapon in the air, stroke future Ley's head with the sharp blade, wiped half of his head off. his body collapsed like a pile of mud.

'You are no god!'

He looked down at his body contemptuously, then he turned around, shook another time the weapon. The blade longed. He stroke it into the chamber.

Without Future Ley's brain wave affect, Ley stopped walking, he sitting on the floor breathing heavily.

Looking around the dead bodies, Baron took off the infinite recover from Future Ley' belt, slowly he walked to Ley, knelled down, handled it to him.

'They are still warm, can you bring them back?'

#

Ley died on the way back to reserve. He was buried with his wife following his wish.

'I guess it's the best results.' Portney sighed.

The infinite recover was taken back, they were to put into Time Regulation's vault with other devices. Portney and other officers were invited to visit the vault as an honourable reward for their work.

'Is it appropriate for visitors to come in here?' Portney asked.

'Why not?' The keeper, a quirky old man answered.

'We might tell this to others.'

The keeper laughed. 'First, nobody would believe; second, how do you know you will remember all of this after you step out?'

'What do you mean?' Sykes asked. 'Are you inferring you will travel back and change our memories?'

'I said nothing.' The keeper smiled. 'But, if you like, it could be arranged.'

Sykes felt cold suddenly.

The vault was a large basement under the facility, built in the mine remains. Unnumbered shelves along the rock wall, laid with all kinds of devices and parts they never seen.

Baron was shocked at the volume. If there's some place more weird than Farhard's tiny store, it must be here.

'All these are…'

'Yes. Since time travel was invented, the attempt to challenge time never stops. There's never short of ambitions in this universe. In fact, Ley was not even the top ten craziest I have met, some times we have to solve it in… a compromising way.'

'That's why you never go outside. ' Sykes said thoughtfully.

They lived in a different worlds.

The keeper put Ley's devices onto a vacant position.

'Think about it…' McCain suddenly said. 'He never did things evil. On contrary, he tried to do something good, like amending our miss, avoid trillions of death in West Sagittar. What if someone found a way to make the universe better and not harm anyone else? Is it better to let him control the time? Be the god?'

'I don't think that will happen.' The keeper replied.

'Why?'

'They will deteriorate, it's only a matter of time. I never saw anyone can keep himself, like I never saw any poor can handle a great treasure well. If you have a eternity life, and ability to make everything happen as you wish, will you still live so hard? will you still hold your love so tight? Can you promise to be conscious, to the very end?'

Said so, he lead them out.

The end.


End file.
